bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypersonic Clash of Titans
Meteor Mash "......aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" CRASH!!! "Ow...why is it that when I dimension jump, I always end up in mid-air falling to earth?" Hikaru Kurosaki slowly got up, wincing at his wounds sustained during his meteor like fall to the ground. He dusted off his shoulders, then looked around at where he stood. He was in Karakura Town. "Of all the..." Reality slapped him in the face. He frantically looked around, trying to sense his wife Rukia and the others at the Kurosaki Winery. None of them could be found. "So, I'm out of Kan'na and right into ANOTHER universe. Well, let's see if this place has anyone worth scouting out." Hikaru closed his eyes, not really necessary, but it gave the impression of concentrating. He homed in on what seemed like the strongest power in the area, directing him towards the West Coast of the United States. "Is that...Echo? No, but it's someone like him...Another Asakura." Hikaru's disappearance did not even make a sound. ---- Walking along the rain filled coast of Cross City, N was contemplating the latest series of events that led to him regaining his powers. As he sighed he felt something powerful and slightly familiar. "A Kurosaki? here?" He asked himself as he turned to see a man with red hair. "Who are you?" He asked as he felt the large amount of spiritual energy. Well, at least Sōzōshin bloodlines transcend universes, thought Hikaru. That's one positive on this crazy road trip. "Former Captain of the 7th Division, Hikaru Kurosaki." "How come I have never heard of you Hikaru Kurosaki?" N asked him as he scanned his spiritual aura, it was something like his own, but mixed with other legendary clans. "I am Nisshō Kyō Asakura, The first Captain of the Ninth Division and former member of the Royal Guard." "Royal Guard?" Hikaru stroked his chin. "Wow, and I thought my credentials were good. Even as a Yonkō, I never made it to the Zero Division. Still can't believe Kirio Hikifune made it there. Say, is Old Man Yama dead in this universe too?" "Kirio.....that name, it's the name of the woman who replaced me and hmph Old man Yama-ji has been dead for sometime," Nisshō said as he started to grit his teeth at the thought. "I heard that he met his end by the hands of that Quincy Juhabach; it makes my blood boil to know that filth still walks this earth..." N said as he gritted his teeth harder. "And that Yonkō title, does that mean your a member of the legendary group? It has been some time since anyone has held that title, the last generation died 600 years ago." "600?" Hikaru's surprise overshadowed his chipper demeanor. "That's quite some time. And Reiō rest Genryusai Yamamoto's ancient soul. He was one of my greater rivals." He remembered the comment on the Yonkō. "As far as the Yonkō are concerned, I am indeed part of that group. I am the Yonkō of Zanjutsu from the 8th and 9th generations of the Yonkō. At least, in my universe. And as for Juhabach, I never really kept tabs on him, but I think he's still around. He's not as big a threat that Kurama Kawahiru was. Nobody could match a former Yonkō with a grudge against my family, especially my ancestress." "An evil kawahiru?" N questioned as he paced around the Kurosaki. "So how strong are you, the Kurosaki are pretty scarce, the only family I've heard of was the one that Ichigo Kurosaki is a part of...." He explained as he reverted to his Shinigami form. "Ichigo, huh? He's quite the Soul Reaper, or do you prefer Shinigami?" Hikaru cracked his neck. "Let's see. If I really gave it my all in a battle, pulling out all the stops, my power is equal to..." A column of violent purple energy surged around Hikaru, simmering down till an aura of menace encircled him. "The entire Zero Division and the Gotei 13." He chuckled, "Of course, I'd like to say that, but ever since that battle with Kurama, my powers have been a little strange. One minute, I could send a Ken'natsu that would level all of Hell. The next, even a Getsuga Tenshō wouldn't scratch a low level Espada. It's like my powers are being reshaped or something." Hikaru stretched, then readied himself for battle. "So I'll spare you the strangeness of my Shikai, and get right to it then." Holding his sword out, he stared down his soon to be opponent. "I don't think I'll need to hold back against a former Captain, let alone a former Zero Division member." Hikaru's spiritual pressure disappeared, "Bankai." Watching Hikaru release his Bankai, prompted N to do the same, non-verbally doing so from his sealed form. Upon initiating his Bankai, wave over wave of scarlet spiritual permeate from his core and flow off his form in waves. Upon calling out his Bankai, one would hear a deafening gut wrenching scream which overtakes all outside noises, as his body is covered completely in his red spiritual energy, blocking his opponents view of how his appearance changes. Hikaru slashed his sword to the side, clearing away the smoke associated with Bankai transformation. His well-put together red kimono turned into a tattered navy blue kimono that looked like he had endured the worst wars and battles. His ponytail hung higher, and he now carried a wakizashi with his katana. Gauntlets adorned his hands, and his white socks turned black, and his tabi appeared white. Hikaru's naming of his Bankai almost sounded like a breath, "Tengoku Ketsugi." Once the light faded, Hikaru was able to see N's transformation. In this form he took on a very monk-like appearance, wearing a long brown robe reaching down to his feet, and tied at the waist with a yellow ribbon-like belt. Underneath his robe he was seen wearing only brown pants which he revealed when he discarded his robe. On his chest, back and arms, he sported tattoos that had the appearance of arrows, but they were not solid, as they were actually cascading sound waves. "Hanshaha Kageyoshi," He said as he was revealed to being unarmed. "Hmm, that's pretty cool," HIkaru spoke in a deeper, more confident tone. "Lemme just test something out." He raised his right hand, firmly gripping his katana. "Getsuga..." As he swung down, his sword glowed navy blue, "TEN-SHŌ!" He fired a Getsuga, thinner than a gold leaf towards Nisshō. N smirked as he held out his hand and waited for the attack to hit him. Once the Getsuga his his form, it splintered around his body and his Shield of Sound was revealed to Hikaru as it crackled. "Guess you have seen my special barrier..." "And that was one of the more focused ones," Hikaru smirked. "Let's try this. Seiginomikata Ichi: Kogata Genbaku." After saying this, Hikaru's katana emitted a sphere of red energy that floated towards Nisshō. Nisshō simply kicked his Shunpo into reverse and generated a micro sonicboom which propelled his body away from the sphere and knocked it back towards Hikaru. After he stopped moving he focused his mind and vibrated his molecules in order to create a katana made out of pure vibrational energy. "O-lay." Bankai Royale HIkaru caught the energy construct as if it were a ball. "That won't work. Only detonates with my permission." He tossed it back towards Nisshō, snapping as he did so, intending for it to detonate within Nisshō's range. Nisshō spun rather quickly using his centrifugal force to generate a funnel which he used to pick up the ball and throw it into the air far above them. After looking at the Kurosaki he choose to play a little game. Using his incredible shunpo he appeared next to his opponent and inched near his face. "Want to hear a secret?" He asked as he fired his Hypersonic Screech in the Yonkō's ear. Hikaru's entire being became frazzled from the assault on his ears. "Ow." He swatted the side of his head as though he was trying to comically get water out of his ears. The former captain let out a loud laugh as he watched the Yonkō try to get the ringing out of his ear. "Hurt?" "Eh, not really," Hikaru yawned. "Nodoka's music has more screeching than that attack. The kid just doesn't know how to keep quiet." Comically looking defeated as he was unsuccessful in his attack, Nisshō lunged at Hikaru, aiming to grab his blade in his right hand. Using his speed he propelled himself forward at high speeds. "You like sound waves, huh? Try this one on for size." He aimed his blade at Nisshō, strangely looking slow as he did this. "Rairō Otakebi." A huge roar, sounding like the howling of 10,000 wolves sped to crash into the Step Master. Smirking as it hit him, he quickly turned the tables and pulled out the stops. "All vibrations are mine to manipulate and control, so take your own attack." He said as he rebounded the roar back towards Hikaru before appearing next to him again to swing his hand at Hikaru's swords. Hikaru quickly shot his arms to the sides, creating a sort of cancelling sound shield around him, defelcting his own roar. He also drew his wakizashi as he did this, defending against Nisshō's swing. Smirking again, he knew that Hikaru had forgotten about his Shield of Sound, which clashed with his wakizashi, digging into it as he closed his hand slowly around the blade harmlessly. Hikaru grinned, "Cancelling the sound blasts was easy. I never thought that I could get you this close as well." His wakizashi and katana began glowing purple and he raised them to where the edges of the blades faced Nisshō. "Nibai Getsuga" Two immensely powerful Getsugas were fired at Nisshō, point blank. Being blasted backwards by the blast, he felt something shocking, the point-blank Getsuga attack caused his barrier to lapse. Looking at his own hands he knew he couldn't do that again, without risking Hikaru noticing the lapse as well. Shifting his molecules he started to vibrate at high speeds before launching a large tornado-like sonic attack. "Hyper-speed. Not my best area. More of Eckies' style," He prepared a defensive stance, which caused him to inwardly blankly stare. His defense was terrible. All of his defense came from elaborate, and sometimes silly, counterattacks. "You are a worthy opponent bu this is where it ends," Nisshō said softly as he appeared above Hikaru using his lightning speed to position himself for this attack. "Begone," He said as he fired another high powered Hypersonic Screech directly down on Hikaru's head. "Eien'no Haundingu!" Four purple wolf constructs appeared at Hikaru's side, defending their master from the sound wave, taking in all the damage Hikaru would have sustained, slowly turning from purple to red. Summoning a sword to his hand he threw several towards the wolves before moving at hyperspeed to punch his opponent using his body as a battering ram. One of the wolves lunged to block Nisshō's path, growling as the red light around it became fiercer. The wolf detonated, releasing vast waves of Nisshō's attacks right back at him. The power being sent towards him was amplified to five times its original power, seeing as the wolf had sustained five rounds of Nisshō's Hypersonic Screech. Nisshō took the attack and redirected the sound away from his body. "That hurt....." He said as he summoned a sword from his core, covered in pure vibrations making it invisible to the naked eye. "I guess I need to pull out all of the stops Hikaru," He explained as the vibrating sheath fell away from his sword revealing a blade that had a golden hilt that was jeweled with emeralds embedded within it. The Blade was longer than when in his sealed form, extending to the ground. "Lets go...." He said as he used shunpo to attack the Yonkō, holding the sword with two hands using what he learned from Unohana to take him down. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, "Seiginomikata San: Tamotsu." Instantly, Hikaru's swords vanished, and his skin became a sort of dark bronze. He lifted up his hands and said, "Teishiha." Nisshō's blade ceased with Hikaru capturing it with the backs of his hands. Surging his Reiatsu into his blade, Nisshō used an amplified form of his Hanshaha Shijima to cause the blade to vibrate intensely in the hands of Hikaru. "This is Hanshaha Kageyoshi: Chōzetsu, the truest core of my Bankai and its true offensive form." N explained as he threw Hikaru off his sword with a powerful swing. Hikaru deftly landed on his feet, unfazed by N's counter to really his only good defense against a blade. "So ya pulled a Byakuya," said a smirking Hikaru. "Not saying it's bad. Your sword is really awesome looking. And even Tenketsu has to admit that your Bankai is flashier than ours. You go all 'Sound God', and we look like a warrior fresh out of the Bakumatsu." Hikaru straightened himself. "It's a good thing I utilized Tamotsu. Just to clear some things up, Tamotsu allows me to use the powers of my Shikai, albeit amplified. And the primary ability of my Shikai can be summed up like this." The bronze color of his skin vanished, and his swords returned to his hands. "My Zanpakutō, Tenshitō, has the power of randomness. It can create any ability that it so desires. I'd call that power that turned my skin bronze Dōtaku (銅鐸 Bronze Bell). It creates an armor on my skin that can repel vibrating weapons. You may not have noticed, and I didn't expect you to, but when I use Teishiha, the Blade Halting technique, I had to cancel some of the 'sounds' of your sword to prevent my hands from being sliced like a ham." Hikaru readied himself for his opponent's next attack. "So now that I showed what I think was a Straight Flush, you'll have to show me something Royal." "Well, I guess I have to use what I learned all those years ago, from the woman I fear as well as admire........Yachiru Unohana." He said as he dashed towards Hikaru and using Kendō swung his blade directly down on the Yonkō's head as a straight slash. "I dont think this battle will last much longer, and as such my old tricks aren't going to cut it any longer." Hikaru attempted to sidestep the attack, but was clipped on his right shoulder, the blade tearing through his flesh like a hot knife to butter. This was not like the time Rekishi Riraita had crippled his powers. The vibrating blade's edge felt like it was meant to dissect molecules: a finely honed edge unlike anything he felt before. Hikaru dropped to one knee, panting and clutching the deepest wound, trying to prevent more blood loss. He chuckled slightly, "Oh yeah, that was Royal." Nisshō panted as he hadn't had to use Chōzetsu in sometime, he stared at Hikaru as he held his shoulder in pain. "Shall we call this a draw?" He asked as he stabbed his blade into the earth. "Nah," Hikaru's confident smile returned, the pain leaving from his face. "I haven't shown you my trump card." He stood up, then held his swords straight up. He then brought them closer to each other, and they melded together, increasing the blade length of his katana. It now bore a resemblance to Ichigo Kurosaki's Tensa Zangetsu. "Zenkai." That which was hidden Hikaru's new form took on the appearance of a swordsman from a post-apocalyptic world. His kimono became replaced with a chain-mail vest, rust-red armor on both of his arms, a tattered cape, black pants, and black boots. His sword retained its long form, though now it had a decorative hilt. The aura about him became as thick as an ocean, his sword radiating huge energies unlike anything the world had known. That much was comprehensible. "Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi." "Zenkai?" The royal guardsmen asked as he picked up his sword in the face of this new revelation. "I have never seen that form before, is it limited to the Kurosaki?" Hikaru shok his head, "It is not. But I don't have time to explain. If I don't defeat you in 25 seconds, I'll lose all my powers, again." Hikaru disappeared from view, reappearing above N. "When we're done here, I'll gladly explain all about Zenkai. I suggest dodging now." To say that Hikaru swung his sword would be an understatement. Slammed was more appropriate as the collective force of his Bankai times 1,000 projected itself in a rough moon fang-shaped wave headed towards N at a blindingly fast speed. Reacting as fast as he could, N blocked the attack, using his vibrations to buffer between himself and the force of the impact. Feeling himself being dug into the ground he panted as he used the remainder of his power to deflect most of the attack, however it wasn't far enough away from him as he felt a sharp intense pain in his left side. It was gone, his entire left arm was cleanly sliced from his body and he let out a scream. "FRICK!" "Huh?!" Hikaru's realization at what he had done caused his Zenkai to waver. His current form cracked like a mirror, and he was back in his Bankai. "Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn..." he kept repeating as he raced over to N. He looked almost imploringly at Tengoku Ketsugi's katana. Almost knowing what his master was thinking, his katana began to glow a faint green and began to motion towards N's left side of his body. Hikaru touched the visible bone where he had cut off N's arm. Suddenly, the arm began to regrow, slowly building bone, sinew, muscle, and finally, skin. Afterwards, there appeared to be no damage to N's person, and any blood he may have lost was regained. "Oh Reiō, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to cut your arm off like that. I thought you would've dodged or something." N chuckled. "It is all golden, and I couldn't dodge it, the force was too great even for my speed, I may have mastered my Bankai but I am still feeling the effects from fighting at full power and even drawing out Chōzetsu and look around, we have reshaped this area. I think they will have to redraw the map after this." He said as he flexed his fist. "Teach me Zenkai please." Hikaru considered for a moment, then said, "Are you more closely linked with the Kurosaki Family or the Asakura Family?" Looking at him he chuckled. "I have no idea, all I know is that my grandfather was an Asakura who didn't care about the blood feud and my grandmother was a Kurosaki who loved him." Hikaru smiled, thinking of his own wife, [[Kirika Kurosaki|Kirika Asakura Kurosaki]]. "Well, regardless of whichever you're closely affiliated with, you do have Sōzōshin blood in your veins, which makes this a whole hell of a lot easier." He dispelled his Bankai, and the area around them returned to an unmarred state. "I forgot to mention. When I release my Bankai, I transport myself and my opponent to a sub-space called Tsugi. In that world, all of our power is contained, and nothing becomes destroyed in it." He sheathed his solitary sakabatō. "Follow me." Hikaru flashed away just as 'me' became audible." Releasing his Bankai he followed the Yonkō and panted a bit as he fought hard and was slowly recovering his spent reiatsu. Out of This World Hikaru sat underneath a lone tree in a vast field waiting for N to catch up. When N approached the area, Hikaru stood up and said, "All right, I'll tell you everything about Zenkai." He drew his sword and held it to where N could see it easily. "As you know, all Zanpakutō have 2 basic forms: Shikai and Bankai. You also know that Ichigo Kurosaki learned the power of the Final Getsuga Tenshō from Isshin Kurosaki, finalizing it in his technique, Mugetsu. Ichigo achieved his Final Technique while still in Bankai, which in of itself is an amazing accomplishment." Hikaru pointed to his sword. "But what Ichigo didn't know is that there was a way to improve upon the Final Technique. That's where Zenkai comes into play." Looking at Hikaru he remembered how Hanshaha had told him about the technique Sokudoseī and thought if it was what Hikaru referred too. Hikaru continued. "In my case, my Final Technique is a variation of the Final Getsuga Tenshō. It is called Shingetsu de Ōzora. It's very similar to Ichigo's Mugetsu, except the residual energy turns the skies of all worlds, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the World of the Living into blackened skies as if there were a New Moon. For obvious reasons, I cannot demonstrate this, but I assure you that it has happened before. I calculated what the damage would have been in Bankai, and it would have been equal to that Ken'natsu wave that took your arm off." "Ouch," was the only word he could manage. "That power far outclasses my own by a country mile." Hikaru chuckled, "My Zenkai is like fighting 1,000 of me in Bankai. It's supposed to be the joker in the deck. And like the joker, it can become your greatest weapon, or your greatest point of destruction." Hikaru sat down again and invited N to join him. "Legends tell that the first Zenkai user set the stage with all the Zenkai to follow with his Shiten Hyakujū. The first Zenkai was based off of the Four Heavenly Beasts: Seiryū of the East, Byakko of the West, Suzaku of the South, and Genbu of the North. Put simply, compared to my power, it was four times that." He let that sink in. "But even with all his power, he only managed a Zenkai Synchronization Rate of 54%." "Ok, what is a Zenkai Synchronization Rate? And what are the risks of using Zenkai? You said during our fight that you could lose your powers again..." N asked Hikaru as he pondered why Hanshaha Kageyoshi hadn't taught him the Sokudoseī yet. "The Zenkai Synchronization Rate tells of how much a Shinigami is in tune with their Zanpakutō in Zenkai as well as how much power can be utilized. My Zenkai Synchronization Rate, or Z.S.R. for short, is 16%. So I can only use 16% of my Zenkai's power. That's mostly attributed to my incomplete Bankai Mastery, but I'm getting off track." Hikaru sheathed his sword and proceeded to tell N risks of Zenkai. "As you know, Bankai has immense power behind it that the user needs to spend an additional 10 years to master it. Zenkai requires only 5 years, but the training is much more intense. The main part of the training is done so that your body can withstand the immense increase of power. Without it, your Zenkai would dissipate after 10 seconds. In addition, astronomical gravitational power comes from the release of a Zenkai's Final Technique which equates to 8000 m/s². This gravity can backfire on the user without the proper training, and they will die under the strain of their own power. You didn't witness this thankfully, but this backfire is partly why I am here in your universe." The now weathered-looking Yonkō took a deep breath. "I fought against an entity I had mentioned before, Kurama Kawahiru. He had planned to destroy all worlds by creating a dream world that overshadowed everything. In our battle, I had to combat his space-time manipulation by entering Zenkai I was able to beat him by obtaining true God-like powers: separation from space, time, and matter itself. With that, I was able to catch Kurama off guard and use Shingetsu de Ōzora to its maximum effect. What I didn't expect was Kurama's endurance against that technique. Since my Z.S.R. was considerably lower than most other practitioners of Zenkai, Kurama pushed me to forcibly Over-Synchronize with my Zenkai." "This is where it got ugly. When someone in Zenkai Over-Synchronizes, it means that they can for a short while use over 100% of their power. In my case, that was 116%. The sheer force of such an attack caused a rip in the Dangai and opened portals to other universes. Kurama found some way to push back against my technique, though I know not how, and sent me spiraling towards the Kan'na universe, the polar opposite of where I came from called Sonoma. Partway through my journey between worlds, I lost all my powers, becoming a normal human soul by the time I reached Kan'na. I spent my time wandering until I fell unconscious and went into the World of Zanpakutō. I saw Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi in my Inner World, and she expressed her hurt of how I forcibly Over-Synchronized when I was not ready. We fought, we made up, and I began at Shikai all over again. Turns out that at the last minute, Ten'notsurugi stored just enough power inside me to survive Kurama's blast and my trip through Dangai. It was a nearly impossible occurrence, and I would never try it again. Thankfully, after lots of battles and training, I obtained all my old powers back, including Zenkai. Ten'notsurugi also told me of how to use Zenkai's power without using a Final Technique. It was that 25 second rule, and she told me that it was all the time I needed if I used a Zenkai properly. But I will say, it's scary when the clock keeps ticking down like that. There was one point that I was almost above the 25 second time limit, but I dispelled my Zenkai just in time. Afterwards, I talked with Ten'notsurugi, and she was pretty shaken up. I then vowed to not use Zenkai unless I was really pushed to the limit." Hikaru took a deep breath, finishing his explanation with, "Zenkai hurts a Zanpakutō is used improperly. It's a wonder Ten'notsurugi still lets me use her power. Zenkai is one of the greatest ways to bond with your Zanpakutō, but it can also cause untold damage to yourself and your Zanpakutō if you cannot use the power right. The Final Technique is really the last resort. Zanpakutō don't want to teach us this because they want to protect us from a great pain of loss. Loss of someone closer than anyone else that we'll ever meet. They do not want us to lose half of our soul." N looked at the weathered man and sighed. "I think I know the power you speak of, its a technique known as Sokudoseī." He started to explain. "When I obtained Bankai Mastery, Hanshaha Kageyoshi told me of its existence but also said he'd never teach me the power and Hanshaha has no knowledge of it herself." He said and looked up to see if Hikaru was confused by his tense shift of male to female. Why do I feel the compelling urge to call his sword 'Holiday'? thought Hikaru. He brushed the thought aside, thinking that not many would have realized he was referencing Batman: The Long Halloween when Calendar Man kept referring to the unknown serial killer 'Holiday' with masculine and feminine pronouns. He at least caught that Nisshō's Zanpakutō changed genders between transformations. "That makes sense. Final Techniques are more a part of Bankai than Shikai. You'd have to fight Hanshaha Kageyoshi in order to gain that attack...Sokudoseī was it?" When Nisshō nodded, he continued. "If we're going to progress with your training, you'll need to learn your Final Technique before learning Zenkai." Hikaru slapped the air behind him, and the Senkaimon opened up. "Excuse me for a moment." Hikaru stepped through the Senkaimon, and after a couple minutes of dead silence, a bright explosion of light and some guttural cry of pain could be heard from the entrance. He reappeared at the entrance. "Kay, I destroyed Kototsu, so we should have a good 7 years of free time. And by 7 years, I mean 7 years outside of Dangai." Nodding he looked down at Hanshaha. "It is time for you to show me the power you've hidden from me..... even if I have to pry it from your talons." He said softly as he walked towards the Senkaimon. "Lets get started." 500 Years of Training: Day 1 "Okay, now do you know what Jinzen is?" asked Hikaru. "That is like asking an infant if it knows where its food comes from," He said coyly as he nodded to the Yonkō. Hikaru blankly stared. "Right then, get into Jinzen and kindly fight your Zanpakutō for 3 months. That should be enough time to find out what your Final Technique is." The Yonkō made a great force field that pushed back on the Kōryū. "That'll keep it back for...ah, who cares. Just fight Hanshaha Kageyoshi. And don't wake up." Entering Bankai, he sat on the ground and folded his hands and entered his inner world. Once he entered, he found himself inside a giant amphitheater, resembling something from Greek history. As he walked around he called for his Zanpakutō to show himself as he looked to the skies, spotting the large flying form of his Bankai. "Hanshaha Kageyoshi, we have to talk!" "No." Hanshaha Kageyoshi didn't even bother to face his wielder. Getting a large red anger mark on his temple, he jumped in the air using Hanshōha to follow his rogue spirit. "I said we need to talk!" He said as he neared the beast head. Hanshaha Kageyoshi caught Nisshō in mid-air with his tail, turning to face him. "And what makes you think that I would teach you Sokudoseī, let alone Zenkai?" He let go, turning away again. "Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi is far too forgiving of her master to allow him to repeatedly use Zenkai." "I need the power...... It is bad enough I have this Underworld power..... don't want to rely on something so dark..... So please help me...." He said as stared at the giant bird. "No," Hanshaha Kageyoshi stood on its talons materializing lances using sound vibrations. "Your desires are not my desires." Hanshaha Kageyoshi charged at N readied to pierce him with the great lances. Using Hanshōha, N propelled himself out of his Zanpakutō's grip and materialized his sword. "Well then, we will have to change that!" He said as he prepared to defend against the attack. "I guess I'll have to get better at this hohō technique quickly." "Impossible." Hanshaha Kageyoshi clashed with N's Zanpakutō. "Deep in your soul, your desires are the same as mine. You are too blinded by fear and power-lust to see anything different." As Hanshaha Kageyoshi held off N's sword, he materialized another lance in his 'tail', then brought up the lance he held in his right hand. "Kinzoku-on." He scratched the lances together, emitting a terrible sound, like fingernails on a chalkboard amplified to the highest degree. Holding his ears he rebounded out of the range of the noise. "Ouch that hurt....." He said as he fired his Teiato towards his Bankai. Hanshaha Kageyoshi countered with his own Teiato, cancelling out N's attack. "I will admit, that Hell power is annoying, and it disrupts communication between you and I. However, that is no excuse." The great bird settled on the upper levels of the amphitheater. "To you, Zenkai is just another power to get from Point A to Point B. So what if Hikaru overwhelmed your power? He is not of this universe. There are other ways of gaining power." Hanshaha Kageyoshi leaped from his perch charging at N, lance primed. "And worthless self-sacrifice is not one of them!" Backflipping out of the way, N charged his sword and it started to hum loudly. "It isn't a worthless sacrifice!" "Then what am I to you?!" barked Hanshaha Kageyoshi. "What is Hanshaha to you? Do you think that just because Hikaru regained his powers after using Zenkai beyond his capabilities that you could do the same? He carries the blood of the Kawahiru, Kurosaki, Asakura, and the Getsueikirite clans in his veins! His blood runs with power, and even HE struggled in regaining his Zanpakutō after battling Kurama! You on the other hand are just a mere former Captain and Royal Guard member!" Hanshana Kageyoshi gripped the sound lances in his hands so tightly that blood trickled from the barely visible hilts. "He has walked among and fought against titans. You are but a speck." The air around Hanshaha Kageyoshi began to become heavy, as if gravity were increasing. A flaming aura of crimson blended with orange encircled him. "My reasons for what I do are for your good. You must understand that." Hanshaha Kageyoshi charged at N, the torrent of gravity and power ripping through the amphitheater. Charging at Hanshaha Kageyoshi, N started to cry. "He and I are kin, the same blood that runs in his veins runs in mine, the Kurosaki and the Asakura lines live on in me!" He called out as his vibrating sword clashed with the lances, however his blade screeched to a halt. "what the?" He questioned as he was repelled into the ground hard. "You see?" asked Hanshaha Kageyoshi coldly, his voice warping slightly. "You cannot stand against my power. You fall like a bird whose wings are broken." The sound lances disappeared, and Hanshaha Kageyoshi's hands and tail became coated in sound vibrations. He slapped all three to the ground, muttering "Jishinha." A fissure that would have prompted Richter to rethink the concept of the most powerful earthquake swallowed the amphitheater into the depths below. Strangely enough, it was completely stable; no part of it had been drastically altered from the tremendous power of the earthquake Hanshaha Kageyoshi created. Both wielder and Zanpakutō spirit fell with the amphitheater, keeping level as they plummeted. Falling with his theater, N wondered why Kageyoshi was so angry with him. He had lost his sword when he was repelled and he couldnt move while they fell. 500 Years of Training: Day 87 Hikaru heaved a heavy sigh. "It's almost been 3 months, and he still hasn't come any closer." Gazing at the dark scenery, he shook his head. "Maybe he wasn't ready after all. I'll just-" He was interrupted by the sudden increase in gravity. It was as if he were in Asadal again. Quickly activating his Bankai, he adjusted to the gravitational increase around him. He stared at Nisshō, then a grin broke out on his face. He knew what this meant. Nisshō was just one step away from unlocking his Zenkai. Hikaru closed his eyes again, and sent a message telepathically to Nisshō. Hikaru recalled that Nisshō's power had increased substantially 50 days in. He opened his eyes to look at his pupil. "With great power comes great responsibility," said Hikaru, remembering the words of the one who taught him Zenkai. Listen to the Sound "Can you hear me, Nisshō? You are on the verge of unlocking Zenkai. The gravity has increased out where I am. You have sustained many wounds, but you are still maintaining Jinzen." Hearing the thoughts in his head, he said mentally. "He is changing........ like he's mutating rather than transforming.... I am not sure what is going on in here......" As Nisshō was saying this, a new figure entered the battlefield using his own version of Chōzetsu, in the form of a fan. "Who are you?" The figure, a warrior man with long, wavy, red hair, narrow red eyes, and small green lips, barely took notice of Nisshō as he inspected himself, testing his staff through swings. He looked at Nisshō with contempt when he finally bothered to take notice. "I am the Kosetsu Hanshaha, your Zenkai manifested." "My Zenkai? But how, I haven't even obtained the Sokudoseī yet....?" N said as he summoned his sword but to no avail. "So Chōzetsu is out of the question, huh?" Hikaru interjected. "Lemme explain. Zenkai can be unlocked by anyone; even Hanatarō Yamada could have a Zenkai if he unlocked his Bankai, but that's beside the point. The power of Zenkai was always there for you to unlock. As for the Sokudoseī, it would seem that Hashaha Kageyoshi had something different in mind when it came to you learning the Final Technique." Kosetsu Hanshaha's eyes twitched. "You want to learn the Sokudoseī, N?" "Yes, I would like to learn the ultimate power of my Zanpakutō," N said as he took a fighting stance. "Wouldn't we all?" said Kosetsu Hanshaha dryly. "All right, c'mere. I'll show you how to do it." Darting towards his Zenkai, he noticed they were in a large pit. Using his Shunpo he spun on the ground using his left foot to pivot into a kick. "Take this" He said as he increased his vibrations. Kosetsu Hanshaha blinked, then raised his hand. "Quiet." He ceased all the vibrations on N's body, then caught his kick, throwing him to the opposite wall. "That was beyond stupid." Dusting himself off, N looked at his Zenkai. "Not stupid, just ill-informed, I am so used to that giant bird, that I am testing the waters so to speak about how to fight you." He said as he silently tried to summon his sword again as well as hide his fear of the new sensation of witnessing Zenkai in the hands of his own Zanpakutō. Kosetsu Hanshaha shrugged. "It's the same to me. You're trying to fight me with the same powers. In fact, I didn't even need to raise my hand to stop the vibrations in your body. That was all for show. You really don't know what you're up against." "I just want to let you in on a little secret," sent Hikaru to N. "Zenkai are usually overconfident at first. They'll treat you like you're not even a threat, and they'll continually knock you back." Separating himself from his fear, N summoned his sword. "Hanshaha Kageyoshi: Chōzetsu," He said as he pointed the sword at his Zenkai. "Come at me," He coaxed realizing that his Zenkai knew all his tricks so it was now time to do the studying. "If that is what you wish." Without warning, Kosetsu Hanshaha's staff was at N's throat, ready to crush his windpipe. Using Hanshōha, N darted backwards, before pushing off of the ground and skating on the air. "Alright, your faster than my Bankai......thats new....." He said as he thought about how his opponents felt during his hyperspeed combat. "What else ya got?" He asked as he felt his throat and it was bruised. "This." The samurai-like figure held out her staff, which opened up to be a giant fan. The blades of the fan hummed like a swarm of bees. Kosetsu Hanshaha swung the fan in N's direction, sending a blast of air as he did so. Bursting his Hanshōha into high gear he evaded but was hit by the recoil effect of the air blast, sendning him into the wall. "Thats it...." He said as he started to get angry, and parts of his skin started to peel off, but not drastically as is normally seen when he uses his underworld power. "Hmm?" Kosetsu Hanshaha's eyes widened at this sight. "What are you doing? What is happening to your skin?" N didn't answer as he attacked Kosetsu using his mild increased strength to punch his Zenkai. As he turned his face, he revealed mild sharp teeth, and a dark look in his eyes. Kosetsu Hanshaha was pushed from his position, his surprise more evident now. "What the...How? How could you push me back?" Outside, Hikaru thought to himself, Perhaps I should have told Nisshō that the only way to beat a Zenkai was to not use their power? He looked over to his pupil to see a strange transformation taking place. Hikaru narrowed his eyes. Nah, he figured it out on his own. I wonder what the look on his Zenkai's face must be like. I remember Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi looked like a deer caught in headlights when I used my Reiseī techniques. As an afterthought, Hikaru added, The key to beating a Zenkai is using techniques that are not the same as its own power. I beat my Zenkai using my Reiseī, but no one told me that was how I'd win. You have to figure out that Zenkai are weak to your own power without being told that is their weak point. Hikaru smiled. I'm not sure what power you're using, but keep it up to the point where you will win, Nisshō. Enter Hell Spawn After landing a hit, the transformation progressed, canceling his vibrations for an increased attack. Using the Fallen form while in Bankai is risky, but at this point it was life or death. Landing on the ground, taking all fours, N attacked again, viciously striking his Zenkai. "Show me your ultimate power!" Kosetsu Hanshaha deflected the blows from Nisshō's attacks, but the energy used to do that was draining him fast. Where is this power coming from? And why do I have no memory of it? Kosetsu Hanshaha growled, "Fine then. Bear witness to my power." Kosetsu channeled nearly all of his power into his fan, showing this through the glowing aura around the fan blades reflecting light like a prism. The blades turned white, then Kosetsu held the fan high above his head, shouting, "SOKUDOSEĪ!!" As he brought the fan down, the blades on the fan instantly became black. The hammer-like attack sent a vicious vacuum wave towards Nisshō, yet this wasn't the worst of it; the air that the wave traveled through became a vacuum zone dragging everything around it into its area. Taking up all of his spiritual force, Nisshō caught the attack, reeling from the recoil damage of the backlash only to throw it back towards his Zenkai, however the strain of doing so caused him to drop out of Bankai, his sword sealing as he stood there, healing from his burns in hell form, as his eyes returned to normal. "No...NO!" Having his own power reversed upon him, Kosetsu Hanshaha struggled against the forces of his own attack. The energy became too great to handle, and the full force of the attack ravaged Kosetsu's being, slamming him into the east side of the amphitheater, then falling to the ground facing the sky. The Zenkai chuckled. "I should say something like 'there's just no way' or something like that, but I am your power. I should not be surprised when my wielder is able to subdue me." Kosetsu Hanshaha struggled to his feet, leaning on his staff for support. He turned to face Nisshō. "Take my staff, and the secrets of that technique will be passed to you." Panting N walked to the staff and picked it up after dropping his own sword which burst into reishi particles. "What the?" He asked as he picked up Kosetsu's weapon. "Is this the real Hanshaha?" Kosetsu Hanshaha nodded. "It is your power truly focused to the ultimate degree. With this, you will now be able to utilize Zenkai." Picking up the weapon he felt a surge of power within him as he was surrounded in its light. "This is unreal!" He exclaimed as his reiatsu became unreadable. The surge in N's power became evident to Hikaru as well. While Nisshō's power would become unreadable to those without a or the powers of a Zenkai, Hikaru could tell that Nisshō's new found power was quite close to his own. He could give me a run for my money. "Nisshō, unless Kosetsu Hanshaha has anything else to say to you, come on out. It's been 6 boring months here in the purply weirdness of Dangai." Waking up N had shook his head as he released his bankai. "Ouch...." "You're gonna be a little stiff, and you're going to be hurting a lot later." Hikaru helped Nisshō to his feet, opening a portal to an unknown sector of the Soul Society. "We'll get you healed up, then we'll begin the next step of your training." Following Hikaru, N limped out of the Dangai, feeling the full force of his own reiatsu, and its effect on his bones. Shadow Island "How are you holding up, Nisshō?" It had been a week since Nisshō completed his training in Dangai and adapted to his new powers. Hikaru was surprised since it took him a month to get back on his feet after preliminary Zenkai training. The two had since been traveling to the farthest eastern edge of the Rukongai, practicing in maintaining Zenkai. N looked up, still looking staggered and starting to look his age. "I'm OK, I guess," He said as he struggled to keep his vast new level of spiritual energy in check. "I didn't think I could reach a level where my own power would start to buckle my bones.... Being on par with Yama-jī before this, I am still amazed at Zenkai." Hikaru nodded. "The power gained from Zenkai is grand indeed. It's a huge responsibility to have one, and I recommend using it sparingly. Some users of Zenkai went through drastic physical changes when they attained it, sometimes dying from the overabundance of power. I could count the number of Zenkai users in my world on one hand, including myself." As the two approached the crest of the hill, Hikaru pointed to an empty shoreline and a dry lake. Hikaru walked up to just below the hilltop, and knocked on an invisible force field. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled, beginning a chant. "The birthing of universes, made aware by the grand ones of old. Open thy gates to one whom you have recognized as your own. Hadō #123: Ōdan Fuhen." Immediately, the barrier became visible as a bubble of infinite colors, many indescribable. An outline of a gate appeared, opening before Hikaru and N like a gate to Seireitei. A small village was in place of the barren area based at the edge of a lake, and an island sat in the center of the once barren lake, now shimmering in a bright reflection of the skies above. "Where are we?" N asked as he noted the power of the upper level kidō spell. "I have never seen this area of Seireitei." "This village has no real name," answered Hikaru. "Or at least, they can't think of a good name to call themselves besides one. The Village of the Guardians of Shadow Island and the Teachings of Zenkai. This is the village where the first user of Zenkai originated." Hikaru looked back at N with a grin. "And this is the place where I met my wife, Kirika." Hikaru looked back out to the vast lake and the peculiar island. "If you want to tell your friends where you've been, tell them you visited East District 81: Kagezenmura." Taking in the sights he stopped as his spiritual energy spiked and it was too much for him to handle, causing him to fall to his knees. "This power......it is unreal...." He said as he struggled to stabilize himself. "Calm yourself," said Hikaru coolly. "Kagezenmura is a spiritual hot spot. You can't just let your Zenkai powers go off like that." Hikaru helped Nisshō back to his feet. "We should head to the village now." As the two made their way towards Kagezenmura, the people began to take notice of the travelers approaching them. Many greeted Hikaru with bows and reverence, but they scrutinized Nisshō, unsure of the new student Hikaru had taken on. One of them, a man of average height and build came up to Nisshō. "And you are?" Nisshō looked at these individuals and tried to bow. "I am Nisshō Asakura...... former member of the Royal Guard and founding member of the 9th Division, Nice to make your presence." He said as he staggered. The man spat. "What was Hikaru thinking? Bringing an untalented kid like him here?" Immediately, the air became like an ocean around all but Nisshō and Hikaru. Many struggled to face the source of power, Hikaru. "You can say whatever you want about me, but you'll kindly leave my student alone. Its called training for a reason. Besides, I wouldn't want Kirika finding out her village mistreated a guest brought by her husband. She would not be too happy about that, would she?" The man who insulted Nisshō collapsed in penitence to Hikaru. "Forgive me, Kurosaki-sama." Hikaru smiled, and the weight was lifted. "Good, so as long as we understand each other. Oh, by the way, Nisshō is one of the stronger Royal Guard members. He has proven himself to be an exemplary fighter, and I would not have brought him here if he did not have what it took to withstand the trials of Shadow Island." He beckoned Nisshō to follow him. "We'll stay at Kirika's home. She never comes to it anyway." Nisshō struggled to regain his composure as he regulated his spiritual force despite his injuries. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Category:Narutokurosaki547 Category:Nisshou Category:Roleplay